Mal Entendido
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Palideció, no podía creer lo que oía. Italia seria incapaz de engañarlo, de traicionarlo ¿Verdad? Alemania se apresura a sacar conclusiones/ GerIta.


**N/A: **¡Hola Hetalianas! Ojala les guste este pequeño One-Shot.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Parejas: **AlemaniaxItalia *GerIta/ **Leves: **HolandaxArgentina *NethArg y PrussiaxCanada *PruCan.

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**

* * *

Alemania solo tenia una cosa en su mente cuando volvio a su casa en la noche: dormir como un oso después del agotador día que tuvo que sufrir a causa de los entrenamientos y juntas que habia tenido con las demás naciones en casa de Alfred.

Sabia de ante mano que aquellas reuniones eran un fracaso total y nunca se llegaba a nada. Donde las naciones pasaban más molestándose entre ellas que ponerle verdadera atención en la discusión en si.

Había pensado, muy ingenuo él, que al no estar Italia, porque no había sido llamado por el idiota del norteamericano, que la junta se le iba a ser menos tediosa. Claro esta, que olvido que Italia no es el único que lo saca de sus casillas al pasarse las dos horas cantando y pidiendo pasta.

Inglaterra y Francia nuevamente habían comenzado a pelear quien sabe de que, siendo vigilados por un siniestramente sonriente Rusia, quien era regañado y golpeado por China.

Estados Unidos comía hamburguesa tras hamburguesa, desde que Argentina había comenzado a discutir con él, Alfred había comenzado a comer de más.

Prussia había coqueteado libremente con Canadá, ganándose miradas celosas de Austria.

Holanda absorto en su móvil, se había pasado dos horas masajeándose con Argentina sobre quien sabe que. Pero al ver los grandes sonrojos que invadían las mejillas de Holanda, una idea podía hacerse sobre de podía estar hablando con el argentino.

Alemania suspiro con cansancio y camino, mientras se quitaba su camisa y zapatos en el camino colgándolos en su lugar, rumbo a su habitación que, desde hace unos meses, compartia con su italiana pareja. Apoyo la mano en la perilla y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho a su novio susurrar algo meloso y suave.

Ludwig se detuvo extrañado y se pego a la puerta de la habitación para oir mejor.

—Ve~... eres toda una lindura, me fascinas... —susurro Feliciano encantado, dejando a Ludwig sorprendido.

¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Con quien estaba Italia y porque decia esas cosas?.

—Jajaja, no hagas eso —él trato de reprimir sus risillas— Sabes que eso me da cosquillas... Lo haces a proposito ¿Verdad?—dijo Italia.

Y Alemania tuvo que contenerse, tenia muchos deseos de abrir esa puerta y ver que pasaba.

—¿Sabes? No puedo creer que te tenga escondido justamente aquí, ve~ —lo escucho decir mietras se reia suavemente.

Alemania palideció, no podia creer lo que oia. Italia seria incapaz de engañarlo, de traicionarlo ¿Verdad?.

—Eres hermoso... —dijo él sinceramente mientras se escuchaba el ruido de la cama rechinando.

Alemania sintió que su corazón se rompia en esos instantes, sintio como todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y nada coherente pasaba por su mente. Sentia que su alma se habia salido de su cuerpo y es que cualquier persona que hubiera escuchado lo que él escuchó estaría, como mínimo, sin habla. Desconcertado. Habia sido como recibir un fuerte golpe justo en el estomago por el mango de la sartén de Hungría. Clavo con fuerzas sus dedos en la perilla de la puerta, se sentia tan traicionado. Tan dolido ¿Que habia echo mal como para que Italia se buscara a otro? Para que estuviera con otro mientras él estaba de reunión con las demás naciones. No podía concebirlo, que el italiano estuviera con otro, besándose con otro, haciéndolo con otro. ¡Ni siquiera podia imaginarsela con otro que no fuera él!.

De pronto la tristeza profunda que habitaba en Alemania se esfumo siendo reemplazado por el enojo y la ira. Ese maldito bastardo no solo le habia quitado a Feliciano, sino que estaba con él en su propia casa. Estaba en SU cama, esa donde solo ÉL podia tener a Italia entre sus brazos. Alemania se armo de un horroroso valor con temor incluido y abrio la puerta abruptamente. Para poder enfrentarselos y poder demostrarle a ese bastardo cuanto daño podia hacer el ejercito alemán en él.

Italia, que estaba sentado en la cama, dio un salto del susto y se pego contra el respaldo de la cama. Mirando a Ludwig asustado y sorprendido. El rubio rapidamente interpreto esa expreción por el echo de que lo habia atrapado en su "juegito" con el _otro_. Alemania mira al rededor de la habitación y no encuentra nada, haciendo que se enoje más. ¿Acaso se escondia?.

—¿Donde esta? —pregunto con la voz fría y ronca, Italia lo mira extrañado.

—¿Donde esta quien, Doitsu~? —le pregunta sin entender la actitud de su novio.

—No te hagas, Italia... —le dice Alemania con dureza— Te escuche, escuche lo que decias... —dijo con dolor retenido y el castaño se sorprende abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

A Alemania le duele su exprecion, él no niega nada y Ludwig se unde cada vez más en ese pequeño avismo de oscuridad.

—Lo siento, Doitsu~ ... —dice Feli en un susurro— Pero me sentia tan solo estando aqui y... —Italia lo mira con ojitos de perro— No pensé que te sentirias asi... —dijo él— Creí que no te importaría, ve~ —

—¿Que no me importaria? —pregunto Alemania mientras sonreia con ironia y sarcasmo, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos— Italia, esto es algo que... —Ludwig se calló cuando su novio sostuvo en su regazo a un pequeño gatito negro—... ... ... ¿Un gato? — pregunto con sorpresa.

—Si... —respondio Italia avergonzado y temblando.

De pronto el mundo de Alemania cobro sentido y color ¡Italia no lo engañaba!. Todas esas palabras que el atolondrado había susurrado con amor habian sido dedicadas para un pequeño felino domestico. Que iluso habia sido al pensar que él...

Alemania suspiro aliviado y se acerco hasta su pareja, sentandose a su lado.

—Lo siento, Doitsu~ —se disculpo él y Ludwig la miro extrañado esta vez.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Porque? —le pregunto.

—Por haber traido a Neko sin tu consentimiento, es que necesitaba tener algo de compañía mientras tu no estabas, ve~... —le explico él mientras acariciaba tiernamente al minino.

Alemania resoplo y se acomodo mejor.

— Yo soy el que deberia disculparse, Italia —le dijo.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Porque? —pregunto Feli ingenuamente y Ludwig la miro a los ojos.

—Por que durante estos ultimos días estuve muy ocupado... Prometo que tratare de hacerme un espacio entre mis horarios, para si estar más tiempo contigo... —le dijo sinceramente y Feliciano le sonrio abiertamente.

—¡Ve~, te extrañe mucho Doitsu! —dijo emocionado Italia, mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Alemania.

Este lo recibió con gusto, fundiéndose ambos en un amoroso abrazo. Feliciano tomo entre sus pequeñas manos las mejillas de Ludwig y lo acerco hacia su rostro, donde juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso. Poco a poco Alemania acomodo mejor a su italiano en la cama, escuchando como este reía por lo bajo y dejaba ir al pequeño gatito. Quien escapo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Las luces de la habitación se apagarón lentamente, dejando a la pareja sumida en una romantica penumbra. Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar al igual que los "Te quiero".

Con ese acto que ambos trataban de compensar la ausencia del otro.

Además, Alemania debía disculparse por sus concluciones apresuradas e Italia debía de convenserlo para asi poder quedarse con Neko.

—_Ojala ese gato no tenga buen oido... —_pensó Alemania mientras tenia a Italia bajo su cuerpo.

* * *

**N/A: Ojala les haya gustado, siento que quedo muy corto y algo con Ooc. **

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
